The present invention is directed to a surface-mountable opto-component.
SMD (Surface Mounted Device) stands for a new construction technique for PC modules. It covers both a new type of processing the components, namely, surface mounting, as well as a new generation of components that must fit the new technique.
Surface mounting will replace the traditional technique of plug-in mounting to a greater and greater degree. Surface mounting means that unwired components instead of wired components are brought onto printed circuit boards or onto some other substrate. Further advantages can be utilized with SMD: the PC modules become up to 70% smaller; manufacture becomes more rational; and reliability is increased.
Surface-mountable components can be economically employed when they are processed in automatic assembly machines. The advantages of surface mounting are all the greater the better the components, printed circuit board layout, automatic assembly, soldering technique, and testing are adapted to one another.
Surface-mountable opto-components are disclosed by EP-A-0 083 627, incorporated herein by reference. An opto-electronic semiconductor member is thus arranged on a substrate formed of ceramic material. A light-transmissive layer having a dome-like arc that is composed of epoxy resin is arranged over the semiconductor member. This known component is essentially envisioned for display arrangements. The given, dome-like arc of the light-transmissive layer composed of epoxy resin on the semiconductor member makes flexible use of the known component more difficult.